Est ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu es magnifique ?
by fandebones
Summary: Un homme regarde la femme qui dort près de lui, et réfléchit à sa relation avec elle...1 000 000 % B&B bien sûr !  *OS spécial pour la naissance de Baby Deschanel*


_**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un OS tout guimauve, dédié à tous mes lecteurs notamment à Solealuna, ma nouvelle petite revieweuse préférée !**_

_**J'ai écrit cet OS spécialement pour la naissance de Henry Hornsby, né hier ! Toutes mes félicitations aux heureux parents !  
><strong>_

_**Bonne lecture! En espérant que ça vous plaira...**_

* * *

><p><span>Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ?<span>

Booth sourit en regardant la femme de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient clos ; sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration, calmement. Elle avait l'air paisible, un air presque angélique qu'il n'avait pas vu aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu. Elle avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était si belle.

Il s'assit près d'elle et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son si merveilleux visage. Il avait envie de poser sa main sur sa joue, de la caresser doucement avec son pouce, de dévier vers ses lèvres, les toucher, les embrasser, l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Dieu savait à quel point il aimait cette femme ! Il l'aimait plus que tout autre personne sur Terre, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé plus encore que sa propre vie. Il l'aimait à en mourir. Il était prêt à tout pour elle, vraiment à tout.

Il se retint de toucher son visage, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Il se remit debout et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle, voulant apercevoir une dernière fois ce visage si beau qu'il voyait dans tous ses rêves. Il l'aimait en silence, il le criait dans ses rêves. Il voulait lui offrir la Terre, lui offrir tout l'univers. Parce qu'aucun cadeau n'était assez beau pour elle. Il voulait lui offrir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. Elle méritait tout les plus belles choses du monde, à commencer par l'Amour et le bonheur.

Diable ! Qu'il enviait cet oreiller, qui avait en ce moment la chance de soutenir sa si jolie tête ! Il savait qu'il ne dormirait plus jamais dessus, tentant de préserver l'odeur si délicate de SA Bones. Car malgré tout, elle était et resterait toujours SA Bones, sa partenaire qu'il protégeait contre tout, y compris contre elle-même. Elle était celle qu'il plaçait au-dessus de tout le reste, de toutes les règles, de toutes les choses qui auraient pu les séparer.

Elle était à la fois son contraire et son complément, tout en lui étant semblable. Il avait une confiance aveugle en elle. Il la connaissait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre ; elle lui avait confié des choses que même Angela ne savait pas. Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, ils avaient partagé leurs moments de bonheur mais aussi leurs moments difficiles, ils s'étaient soutenus, aidés, écoutés, protégés. C'était une sorte de complicité extrême, d'attachement passionné.

Ils se tournaient autour depuis si longtemps que Booth trouvait étrange le fait qu'ils se soient résisté aussi longtemps. La tension sexuelle avait grimpé en flèche ces derniers jours, tant et si bien qu'il avait cru en devenir fou. Jusqu'à la nuit dernière...

Ils avaient enfin franchi la dernière étape, celle qu'ils avaient repoussée aussi longtemps et aussi loin qu'ils l'avaient pu, mais qui avait fini par sortir vainqueur de la guerre qu'ils lui avaient livrée. Ils avaient fini par craquer tous les deux, malgré les conséquences, malgré tout ce qui allait en découler. Booth se fichait royalement de ce que les autres penseraient. En ce qui le concernait, c'était une bonne chose.

Il la laissa dormir tranquille et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

* * *

><p>Booth revint dans la chambre, maintenant douché et habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Brennan dormait encore, aussi paisible qu'auparavant. Il se rassit sur le lit, l'observant simplement. Il se délectait de sa seule vision, aussi simple que merveilleuse. Les bonheurs les plus grands sont souvent les plus simples, après tout.<p>

Il pourrait rester des heures à la contempler, à écouter le doux bruit de sa respiration, à respirer son parfum subtil de framboise et d'anis, à a regarder tout simplement, à se nourrir de sa simple présence. Elle était tout pour lui à présent ; avec Parker, elle était toute sa vie. Et il ne pourrait jamais la laisser partir à présent, plus jamais. Elle était devenue trop importante pour lui, beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse se permettre de la perdre à nouveau. Elle lui avait bien trop manqué.

Il imaginait sa vie avec elle, leurs chamailleries de jeune couple, leurs habituelles disputes, leurs baisers volés entre deux enquêtes, leurs petites entrevues secrètes à l'Institut dans le bureau de Brennan, sur ce fameux bureau où il rêvait depuis longtemps de faire certaines choses peu orthodoxes...

Un doute affreux surgit soudain dans l'esprit de Booth. Et si...si elle considérait que cette nuit n'était malheureusement qu'une erreur ? Non, impossible. Pas après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Encore que...depuis qu'il connaissait cette femme, il avait vu des choses qu'il croyait impossibles se produire. Comme par exemple aimer à nouveau, et plus qu'il avait aimé Rebecca auparavant. Non. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas penser que c'était une erreur. Pas après tout ce qui avait été dit cette fameuse nuit, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait murmuré dans l'oreille, pas après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit cette nuit-là. Elle ne pouvait pas penser ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Non, ça n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

La femme qui hantait ses rêves et également ses pires pensées depuis plusieurs minutes bougea de quelques centimètres. Booth revint à la réalité. Elle bougea encore plusieurs fois dans tous les sens avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Booth. Un moment magique qui resterait gravé dans leurs esprits pour toujours.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes passées dans les yeux de l'autre, Booth prit la parole et rompit le silence :

«B...»

Elle leva la main pour l'interrompre avant de le prendre par le tee-shirt. Elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa comme une morte de faim. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de sa bouche, tout son corps appelait Booth sans cesse depuis cette fameuse nuit, depuis ce jour où leurs deux vies avaient été complètement bouleversées par quelques mots, si simples en apparence, mais si lourds de sens et de conséquences. Car une fois ces mots dits, rien n'aurait plus pu être comme avant entre eux. Plus rien n'aurait pu être comme avant.

Elle le tira en avant, basculant en arrière. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit sous le corps de Booth, qui l'embrassait à présent à pleine bouche. Quand ils se séparèrent, Booth arrêta Brennan.

«Quoi ?»

Booth se sentait et se voyait scruté par le regard inquiet de Brennan.

«Est-ce que...ça veut dire que...tu ne veux pas de moi ? murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix triste, visiblement blessée.

-Quoi ? Non, non ! Bones, je t'aime ! Je te veux plus que n'importe qui d'autre, je t'assure.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est juste que...pour toi, qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? Où est-ce que ça va nous mener ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je te rappelle que c'est toi le spécialiste des relations sentimentales, pas moi.

-Mais...tu ne penses pas que c'est une erreur, au moins ?

-Non ! Avant j'aurais sûrement pensé ça. Mais depuis ce qui s'est passé...je veux dire, avec toi...tout est différent, je ne contrôle plus rien, les pulsions sont beaucoup trop fortes et je ne peux pas y résister...je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, avec personne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça. Mais je sais que ce n'est _pas_ une erreur. Ça doit être ce fameux instinct dont tu me parles depuis des années. Maintenant je sais qu'il existe.

-C'est ça l'Amour Bones. Ça arrive sans prévenir, mais c'est si bon quand c'est partagé. Je savais que tu étais mon Amour, mais toi tu ne voulais pas. Alors j'ai attendu, attendu, attendu. J'avais mal à chaque fois que je voyais un des abrutis que tu avais choisis avec toi...je me demandais toujours ce qu'ils avaient de mieux que moi. Et puis je me consolais en me disant que pour toi, ils n'étaient que de passage, que tôt ou tard ils partiraient et que tu ne les aimais pas, alors que moi je n'étais pas de passage, que moi j'étais une valeur stable, quelqu'un que tu garderais le plus longtemps possible. Je me consolais en me disant qu'ils ne savaient rien de toi, alors que moi j'avais droit à tous tes secrets, les meilleurs comme les pires. Et puis il y a eu Sully...tu sais que j'ai vraiment eu peur ? J'ai cru que tu allais partir avec lui. Mais tu es restée.

-Pour toi.

-Pour moi ? Mais...

-À l'époque je n'en avais pas conscience, mais c'était toi qui me retenais ici. C'était inconscient, mais...»

Booth la fit taire par un doux baiser.

«Chut, fit-il en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Laisse faire l'Amour...»

Il bascula Brennan en arrière, sans arrêter de l'embrasser. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa bouche ; il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Brennan se joignit à lui très rapidement.

_Je vous laisse imaginer la suite à votre guise..._

* * *

><p>Brennan avait la tête sur le torse de Booth. Les deux amants regardaient le plafond. Brennan ouvrit la bouche la première :<p>

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?»

Booth soupira.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on arrête là, est-ce qu'on continue, est-ce qu'on couche ensemble ou bien est-ce que nous sommes en couple ?

-De quoi as-tu envie ?

-J'ai envie d'essayer. De me pousser à l'eau, comme tu dis.

-De te jeter à l'eau» corrigea Booth en souriant.

Son sourire disparut lorsque Brennan roula des yeux, le regardant avec sévérité.

«Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On essaie ?

-On essaie, répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir.

-Et pour les autres ? On leur dit ou pas ?»

Quelque chose frappa soudain Brennan de plein fouet. Elle commença à paniquer.

«Et le F.B.I ? Ils vont nous séparer ! On ne travaillera plus ensemble, j'aurai un autre agent et toi un autre partenaire, on ne se verra que quelques heures le matin et le soir...

-Calme-toi Bones. Je te promets qu'ils ne nous sépareront pas.

-Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça. Tu ne peux pas tenir cette promesse, fit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Ils vont nous séparer, on ne se verra plus...

-Hey, Bones ! Écoute-moi bien. Cullen ne peut pas nous séparer, on est sa meilleure équipe. Et si jamais il le fait, Sweets pondra un rapport qui dira qu'on ne peut pas bien travailler l'un sans l'autre. Et là, il sera obligé de nous remettre ensemble.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr Bones. Dis-moi, juste par curiosité...quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ?»

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Un avis, une critique ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez, pour améliorer mon style romantique. Surtout que ce n'est pas mon fort...<br>**_


End file.
